


[Cover Art] for Anyawen's "After the Fall"

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for Anyawen's "After the Fall"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583641) by [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen). 



Funny how some of my photos are perfect for cover art with only a sight tweak.  The path down to Sherlock's 'grave' at St Woolos Cemetery in Wales doubles nicely for Paddington Old Cemetery which both Anyawen and I used as a stand-in for our fics. I'm not sure if she actually knows the area but she describes it very well non-the-less.

I am collecting decent Post-Reichenbach stories against the disappointment that the episodes in Series Three left me with and this one is a gem. Even Mycroft comes out human in it which is a hard job to write.

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/P0kDeG_f4Wmh16644m_3vNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
